


Reflection (Art for “Little Star (You Stole Them All)”)

by CatchTheGhost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lots of mirrors, M/M, Mirrors, Photo edits, a study in mirrors if you will, stock photos used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: Looking in a mirror is sometimes more reality than what it is reflecting.





	Reflection (Art for “Little Star (You Stole Them All)”)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [little star (you stole them all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760026) by Anonymous. 



> Thank you so much for writing such an amazing fic Author-nim!


End file.
